


We're All Liars Here, My Dear

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no hiding anything from Crowley, not one ting, not a lie or a whimper, even a stray thought. But Harry loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Liars Here, My Dear

\---

There was no hiding anything from Crowley, not one ting, not a lie or a whimper, even a stray thought. But Harry loved it. 

He loved that there was someone that would see his lies, a snake in a lions den, a liar through and through. There were times when Harry would speak just so he could see the demons smile as he found the wizards lies. 

He loved being seen. In the wizarding world he was a hero, The Boy That Lived and The Man That Conquered, but to Crowley he could see what he had done as he fought his way through Death Eaters and enemies, cutting his path straight to the man that had take so much and changed his life so often. 

Harry was a liar, he lied to survive when he was younger and he lied out of habit when he was older, and he continued to lie as he passed through the war that others had dragged him in to. But with Crowley, he was simply Harry and he may have been Harry the compulsive lier to the demon but there were truths hidden in the lies, and Crowley so loved being able to pick the young wizards tales apart almost as much as he loved being able to break Harry down until he was an unintelligible mess himself. 

\---


End file.
